The Letter Dear, Sara
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: My version of Grissom's POV on the 'Letter' he wrote to Sara on the epi Meet Market... But Never Sent........... Enjoy!


Gabby's A/N: Ok, I'm guilty as charged…. I usually work on fanfics with my sister together, but I need to explore outside my cell… Well, whatever is holding me back… Anyways, I love poetry…. I have ALWAYS loved poetry. I just haven't written any before last night…… My favorite poet? Well, it would be William Shakespeare of course. Isn't it all the peoples' favorite poet? Anyways, we're trying to make progress on the Money Maker Targets, Growing up Grissom's, and our others… And we have a new one coming on the way so far, the title is Past Troubles… its based on a true story….. And its… LONG…. We're in the middle of the prologue…….. So, yeah….. I hope ya'll like this story… Took me forever…. I'm not good at POV's so, here it is… Also, please, please, please review…. So, here it goes! I tried fitting the Grissom/Sara letter, and flashback to the plant and the quotes…… ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------

'To Assume makes an ASS out of U and ME….' Gil Grissom

-----------------------------

Always and Forever,

Gabriella Grace Matthews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grissom's POV:**

**I am sitting in this class of more than 30 students, trying to think of what to say, what to teach. But, I can only think of one thing…..**

**Sara.**

**Sara. The one woman that takes my breath away with one tiny look. The one woman I stutter around, making it harder to say what I feel.**

**I love Sara. I love her. I do. But, why do I find it so hard to say the words my heart holds so dearly? I can say them when she's not around, but when she is around, I cant. I cant bring myself to say those words…..**

**I Love You.**

**Why do I always turn to poets to transverse those words? Is it because it has more meaning to them? Or is it because I cant say them? Who knows. I don't think I have ever used any of my own words to describe my own feelings. I think the only thing I have ever quoted on my own to Sara alone is…..**

_"The best intentions are fraught with disappointment."_

**Or…..**

_"Sometimes the hardest thing is to do nothing."_

**Wow…. I guess sometimes the hardest thing IS to do nothing…. I'm only making it harder on both Sara and I by not coming out with my feelings. I'm not ready now, but maybe I will be soon. Just maybe.**

**I have always seen myself as a lonely person surrounded by my insects and bugs. Always. But, when I'm around Sara, it's a different vision. A different feeling. I guess I could say it makes me odd inside. It makes me feel…..**

**Complete.**

**Complete as in a whole person. I sit here right now, at my desk, completing on what to say to Sara. What to say? No idea. **

**Well, maybe its best for both of us to just talk to her about my feelings about us when I get back. Face-to-Face. Heart-to-Heart. **

**But, I guess, that this is as good as its going to get. **

_Sara,_

Our parting was awkward. I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings to you. Even though we're far apart, I can see you as vividly as if you were here with me... I said I'll miss you, and I do.

...Shakespeare can express (my feelings?)... better than I...**  
**

_As Shakespeare more ably wrote my sentiment in Sonnet 47, "Thyself away art present still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them ... _

_Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight, Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight." _

**From,**

**Grissom**

**Somehow, this all sounds familiar. **

**Ah, I see it. **

**From…..**

**Grissom…..**

**A Plant… The girl likes vegetation. A plant. **

**The Sentiment? Oh, on the card.. **

**From….. Grissom…..**

**I promise you, Sara Sidle, that one day, I WILL tell you exactly HOW I feel about us. That its not a 'this'…. it's a passion. A passion that will always remain strong forever in me. One day, I wont use poets words to mask my own. I will use my own.**

**Sara.**

**One day I will tell you the words…….**

**I Love You. **

**And, I forever will.**

**Love Always…..**

**Grissom**

_Sara Sidle _

_1623 West……….._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**  
**


End file.
